Semiconductor light emitting devices that emit visible light or white light are used as light sources for lighting apparatus, display apparatus, or the like, and such applications thereof are expected to increase more than ever. To enhance the convenience of the semiconductor light emitting devices, their size and costs are desired to be reduced. For example, a blue LED (Light Emitting Diode) made of nitride semiconductors is demanded to have a structure suitable for improving productivity and yields, and a manufacturing method is also needed therefore.